The Dragon Masters Tournament Part 1
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Ash and Iris arrive at The Village of Dragons where the two trainers plan on entering the prestigous "Dragon Master's Tournament," but they have to get past registration first...


The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 1:** Registration Aggravation

"Ugh, Iris, are we there yet," Ash asked exhaustedly. "We've been walking for hours."

"I'm too tired to even cook up a good metaphor," Cilan said.

"Oh don't worry," Iris said. "It's just past this line of trees."

Once they left the forest, they could see a wide valley with a small village at the center, and they could see various dragons feeding, playing and sleeping on its fertile grasses.

"Now, do you know where we are?" Iris asked.

"No," Ash said cluelessly.

"I'll give you a hint: IT'S A VILLAGE, AND IT'S FILLED WITH DRAGONS!"

"Nope, not helping me. Do have any other hints?"

"Gah," Iris said exasperatedly. "Even little kids wouldn't miss that hint."

"So," Cilan said. "What brings us the famous Village of Dragons?"

"This is the 'Village of Dragons?' Cool, why didn't you say so?"

"Oh brother," Iris said rolling her eyes in disbelief as she lead her friends towards the arena on the edge of the village. "Anyway, we are here just in time to register for the annual Village of Dragons Tournament. Where dragon trainers from all over the region come to show off their  
dragons and compete against other trainers. This year's winner gets a Legend Badge and a chance to battle the legendary Drayden himself."

"And you plan on entering this tournament?" Cilan asked.

"Duh, I plan on WINNING this tournament. Why else would I drag you to a treeless valley in the middle of summer?"

"Cool, can I enter too?"

"No, this is a dragon type only competition and you don't have any dragon types with you."

They arrive at the registration tent.

"Are you entering with Axew?" Ash asked.

"Um, yeah, it's the only dragon type I have, remember?"

"Good, 'cuz I entered too," he said coming back from the counter.

"But you don't have any dragon types with you."

"No need to worry."

"You know every time you say that…" Cilan said anxiously.

"YOUNG MAN, GET BACK HERE!" Drayden bellowed.

"You were saying," Iris said with an obnoxious smirk.

"Trying to fool a Dragon Master doesn't sound like a very smart recipe," Cilan added.

"None of the pokemon on your sheet are of the dragon type," Drayden said. "That means either you find a valid dragon type or you forfeit the competition."

"Well… I do have ONE dragon type, but, you see, it's never competed in a tournament like this before."

"Good," Drayden said. "Then, it will be a new experience for BOTH of you."

"Do know if there's a phone around here," Ash asked Iris once they left the registration area. I'm gonna have to call Professor Oak."

"Yeah, in the Pokemon Center on the other side of the arena."

When they got to the Pokemon Center, Ash went off to call Professor Oak. When he arrives at the phone bank he feels something hug his leg.

"Oh, hi, I recognize you. You're the Axew from Nimbasa City?"

"Axew, ew," she said shaking her head in approval.

Then a pretty, red-headed girl with glasses comes running down the hall, and picks up her tiny tusk pokemon.

"Oh, Axex, there you are," Erina said. "I was worried that I'd lost you again! Oh wait, you're the boy who saved my little Axew in Nimbasa City? Ashton, right? I'm Erina."

"The name is Ash, but yeah that was me, good to see you again, Erina."

"You're here to compete in the Dragon Tournament?"

"Well…um…no, you see I came here to WATCH the tournament, but when I asked for tickets they saw my Axew and sent me to the registration tent. The man behind the counter-"

"You mean Drayden?"

"Um, yes, he scared my Axew at first, but he was quite friendly and helped me fill out my form. Well, anyway, it was nice talking to you and good luck tomorrow."

"Good luck to you too," he said. He then turned back to the phone to proceeded to call Professor Oak.

Meanwhile Iris and Cilan found a young auburn-haired woman sitting at a table by the window.

"Oh, hi, Emmy," Iris said. "How is Druddigon doing?"

"Not good, we've been training hard… but we can't seem to win any battles. I think it's starting to lose confidence in my abilities, and sometimes I question whether I'm cut out to be a 'Dragon Master' in the first place."

"Don't talk like that," Iris said. "Being a Dragon Master takes time, and a lot of effort, but it's totally worth it when you see the trust and loyalty of a dragon you've raised. Right, Axew?"

"Axew!"

"Besides," Cilan said. "Self-doubt isn't a good recipe for winning battles. If you're not confident in yourself, your pokemon will pick up on that and it becomes a recipe for disaster rather than one of trust and understanding."

"Yeah, I guess," Emmy said. "I think I go back to my room, I've got to plan my strategy for tomorrow."


End file.
